Cocktails, Flash and Icecubes
by Kaiisan
Summary: Sanji/oc. Sanji is definitely  not acting his usual, flirty self. He's just about given up on flirting with any girl, until he meets Tara. Tara flirts with HIM, acts on instinct, and loves dragging love-struck men into her trouble.  on Hiatus, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Omg I have been plannin' this for a while. :D**

**I am in JUST a great mood, you know? I was gonna post this when I had more chapters prepared seeing as I only wrote this last night, but then I thought, what the hell! :D**

**WHY am I in a good mood? Let me say this: SUNDAY, JAMES BLUNT'S OPEN AIR CONCERT! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**So have fun with this :D The chapter's will be short like this but only to make it fun ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Odd Girl<strong>

**Sanji POV**

I sat down at a chair in the kitchen, my head in my hands as I puffed my cigarette. Why is it that I can love beautiful women, but they never loved me? I'd just about given up on Robin-chan and Nami-san by now. Nami loves that baka Captain, Luffy. Robin, for some INSANE reason, is together with Marimo-head, of all people. There were no other women on board. And no matter what I do, the women I meet when they make port don't seem to be attracted to me like I was to them.

All of a sudden, there was a shout. "Land in sight!" Robin's voice from the watch tower called. I ran out and leaned over the railing. Sure enough, there was an Autumn island in view. We were very low on supplies and just about everything needed to run a ship, so we were going to stay here for a while. Plus, Nami got a tip-off from a sailor who was at this island; the Eternal Post took 3 months to point to the next island. Everyone agreed that we would stay low and take this oppotunity as a holiday. As we made port, I didn't even stop to swoon of Robin-chan for spotting the island or cheer with the rest of the crew. I jumped off and headed straight into town, lighting up a fresh cigarette as I did so.

"He's not acting right," I heard someone say, but I ignored them. I found the local restuarant and growled when I read the sign, '_No Smoking indoors.'_

"Same reaction I had," came a soft voice. I turned to see a young woman with flawless mocha skin and extreme white hair pulled into a bun leaning against the wall near to me. My natural reaction was to swoon all over her, but the aura she gave off was _waaaay_ too clear: _Do Not Flirt With Me Like An Idiot, Idiot._ So I cleared my throat and reluctantly made to stamp out my cigarette. She smiled as I did so. "You wanna order somethin'?"

"You work here?" I replied, trying to 'causally' look her up and down, but I was caught at her boobs. _Lovely, round soft-_ **Whack.** I was on the ground. The woman stood above me, her left hand poised to smack me again. Her long, unusally white hair had fallen loose of her bun and framed her face and shoulders.

"Pervert," she growled. All of a sudden, there was a loud noise and a tubby man with a chef's hat came bustling out.

"Tara! I told you not to hit our customers!"

"He was staring at my boobies." she retorted, folding her arms protectively across her front.

"Yes, you have lovely boobs. However, you know the rules."

"Yes, Sir. Now then, _customer,_ how may I help you?" she gritted her teeth as she offered me a hand. I took it gratefully.

"A glass of red wine, some roast duck and an ice bag for my face please." I groaned, rubbing my cheek where she struck me. She indicated I should sit down at the table I didn't notice was outside and went to go make my order. The chef shook his head.

"She's like that sometimes."

"I noticed."

"She's really nice though, once you get to know her."

I glared at him. "After that encounter, what makes you think I want to get to know her?"

He shrugged and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Because everything she does or will do, will make you curious. And will make you want more."

I looked at him like he was mad, but he just laughed and went back inside.

_What the hell did that old man mean?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt like writing a bit more ;D**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>She Flirts, He flirts Not<strong>

Tara arrived with my order. The buttons on her white blouse have been done up to her neck, so her breasts were no longer on view. I was almost thankful. Almost.

She set the plate down and seated herself opposite me.

"Is it customary for the waitress to sit with her customer?" I asked, avoiding looking at her so I won't stare and recieve another slap.

"It just so happens that I'm on my break, but if you want, I can leave..." she paused, smirking.

"No, fine." I snuck a glance at her as I cut a thin slice of duck. Her hair was pulled back in a loose braid now, with short, tufty strands of hair framing her heart-shaped face. She had unusual blue eyes. They matched the rest of her though.

"The meat's a bit too dry," I commented as I chewed.

"Really now?" she muttered with an eyebrow raised. "How would you know exactly?" I just glared at her.

"They still haven't got a proper photo of me on my bounty, of course she doesn't know who I am." I muttered to myself, lighting a cigarette.

"Sorry, what?" Tara leaned in. I had to hold my inner-swoon back.

"N-Nothing," I mumbled, trying _very_ hard not to stare at her rack which was currently pressing up against the table as she leaned in.

"Who are you anyways?" she asked.

I sighed. "A pirate. Pirate Cook, to be precise."

"Hmmm... I haven't heard of many of those...so you must be... no way, 'Black Leg' Sanji!"

I practically choked on my cigarette butt. "You're right! But how...?" She completely ignored me.

"Wow...you're a Straw Hat pirate...and your bounty's quite high...77'000'000 Beri.."

"Not as high as Marimo Head." I gunrted and she looked at me quizzingly.

"Do you not like Pirate Hunter Zoro by any chance?" she asked innocently but with a devil's smirk on her pretty face.

"No, just brotherly love, you know how it is." I replied sarcastically.

"I know someone quite famous in this area." she sighed. I smiled.

"Who knows, maybe we've met them." She shook her head, which surprised me.

"No, you don't know her," she smirked. "But you might once you've stayed here for a while." She got up and stretched her arms above her head, the buttons straining over her chest. I subconsciously wiped the blood from my nose. "My break's over, and you've finished your meal by the looks of it. Don't bother with pay, first meal's on the house. See you around." She took my plate with one hand and with the other pulled a small card from her bra (stupid nose, stop pouring blood like a weakling!) and set it on the table where the plate was seconds ago. She sauntered off, making sure to swings her hips tauntingly. My jaw dropped.

I picked up the card. Wiping the blood off with a sleeve, I noticed the card was ocean blue with 'Tara' scrawled in a rare, white ink. Under her name was a large zig-zag line that was obviously a lightning mark. What did _that_ symbolize again? I had no idea. Without really thinking, I left a tip and zombie-like, headed back to the ship. I didn't talk to anyone, even though everyone complained about me being gone all day and having no lunch so they had to go buy it themselves. I waved them off, lit a cigarette and locked the kitchen behind me. It was the only place where I could be alone.

_Today was surprising,_ I thought. _I didn't flirt with Robin-chan or Nami-san, I didn't flirt with any women, or with that Tara girl. Yet _she _flirted with _me. The thought seemed almost too good to be true. _Could it really be that she liked me? Or was she just a player?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>i. am. havin'. waay. too. much. fun. with this. <em>I think it may be going a bit too fast, but oh well :3 R&R please! And go check out my poll to vote on some one-shots! Bleach and OnePiece options! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, as you may notice, this chapter's kind of short. Crew talk is small because I hate group convos, and Sanji is extremely ooc. Sorry. He's gonna be like that since I can't make my train of thought linger on his traits for long enough -.- He smokes and flirts and is still a great cook, though, ok?**

**Just want you all to know, I really appreciate the good reviews I've recieved! :D Sure there isn't that much there, but a review is a review, and I love them! Good and Bad!**

**I have ideas as to where this is heading, so instead of the one-shot poll, I've got a new one that will help this fanfic! So if you want me to update even quicker, PLEASE go vote! :D**

**Also, Chapter's will only be in Sanji's POV, and occasionally from Tara's. It will differ between 3rd person and 1st person in the chapters. Because my train of thought hates me . This Chap's in 3rd Sanji.**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, random title is random. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Blind Spot<strong>

Sanji got up early to smoke a cig by the kitchen door. He was, for once, without a shirt**(AN: because I've NEVER seen him with out a shirt in the mangas or anime)**. His bottom half was covered in some plain, murky grey coloured jogging pants. He unlocked the kitchen and prepared some hot buns and fry-up for breakfast. By the time Luffy was sleep-walking in at the first light of dawn, he had omlettes, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, hard and soft boiled eggs, bacon, fried tomatoes, baked beans, more fried vegtables and orange juice for everyone times ten because of Luffy.

The Captain-in-question sat down and started helping himself. He was awake enough to rub his eyes sleepily and murmur. "What's wrong with you?"

"What, no good morning anymore?" Sanji said, placing a tray of hot buns freash out of the oven. He expertly slapped Luffy's hand away. "They need cooling."

"Morning." Came Luffy's greeting at the exact time as Robin's.

"Morning Captain; Cook." Marimo head mumbled. He sat down next to Luffy and began eating.

"Morning everyone!" Nami bounced in in a little white top and red shorts.

"Morning Nami." Luffy smiled as she sat down on his left side, and actually stopped eating long enough to give her a pech on the cheek. She blushed. Sanji growled but kept his cool. Which everyone noticed (cause the rest of them walked in without saying good morning).

"Why aren't you acting all Mellorine, Ero-Cook?" Marimo head grunted, biting into a hot bun.

"Or have you finally figured out when to give up?" Franky added. Sanji sighed.

"As a matter of fact, I have." All the guys choked on their food; save Luffy, he managed to be shocked and carrying on eating at the same time. "While my passion for women stays strong, I am not the flirt I used to be."

There was silence.

"Ero-Cook`s got a girlfriend." Zoro chimed suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "What? It makes sense. If he thinks he's found 'the one' he'll only flirt with her, wouldn't he?"

The crew made aggreeing noises.

"Why do you jump to conclusions all the time, Marimo-head?" Sanji snapped, taking a deep drag on his cig.

"Because you are being eerily calm and not trying to attack me like a sissy girl." Zoro smirked.

_"I'LL SHOW YOU SISSY GIRL!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>1st person... :D<em>**

As I walked through town I asked about the 'famous lady' around here. People mentioned stuff about a thief, lightning and something flashy. But they wouldn't give me names, fearing I was a bounty hunter. So they were protecting this thief? _This must be the thief's hometown, and whatever she steals she sells for money for this poor village,_ I concluded, smiling. _She has a good heart, I guess. _My hand dipped into my pants pocket and pulled out Tara's card. She seemed to know more about the thief than the town, and she might give me more information than the rest of these villagers.

Putting the card back into my pocket, I lit a fresh cigarette and headed for the bigger town where my new favourite restaurant was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I did warn you it'd be short. :( I don't like it either...<strong>

**Edit:**

**Because I havent had any responses to my poll I'll just ask here: What should happen next?**

**-mystery?**

**-action?**

**- some Tara-Sanji bonding?**

**Surprise was on the list, but I've decided to save that for later. So please put those in order of what you want next. Note, those won't just be one chapter, for each of those I have at least 3 chapters planned. :)**

**Also, James Blunt concert was AWESOME :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji walked up to the restaurant, noticing the name, _Harry's Mystery Diner._ He shook his head at the odd name. He took a seat at one of the tables out side and waited for a waitress to find him. He hoped it'd be Tara.

A young, sun-kissed girl with pale orange curls and a tiny frame came over. His dissappointment must have shown, because she hesitated a couple feet away. "S-Sorry," she stuttered, "are you waiting for someone?"

"No, it's fine." He waved his hand, signaling she can come and take his order.

"Well welcome to Harry's Mystery Diner, what can I get you?" The girl smiled, notebook and pen at the ready. Sanji felt like flirting.

"If I could watch you smile all day, I wouldn't need anything else." he swooned. The girl giggled, blushing.

"Thank you, sir. But is there anything I could get you?"

"A glass of red wine please, my lovely lady."

The waitress giggled again and took off. He sighed. Somehow it felt both good to flirt, yet at the same time, he couldn't stop thinking about Tara.

The girl returned a moment later with his wine. He gave a quiet chuckle of approval as she bent in front of him to pour his drink. Her rack was pretty decent. She caught him looking and blushed beetroot.

"Just for that sir, I hope you give me a good tip." she muttered and stalked off.

"Don't worry, I will." he smirked to himself, lighting a fresh cig. He sat there idly, wondering where the hell Tara was.

"Its my day off, you know." A taunting voice called from behind him. He practically choked on his drink. He turned and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Tara standing a little ways off, exiting a shop.

"...Who said I was looking for you?" he retorted, avoiding eye contact as he swirled his wine.

Tara sauntered over. Sanji gulped; Tara looked _amazing_. She wore a simple sleeveless blue tank top and jeans shorts, her sandals clacked against the hard ground. Her hair swirled in the faint breeze, it was gathered in a high ponytail yet it still hung below her shoulders. She dropped her shopping bags inelegantly on one of the spare chairs next to his table and sat down opposite him, resting her chin on her palm.

"So how's your crew?" she asked.

"Nice to know you care about them when you haven't even met them, yet you know me and won't even greet me with a hello." Sanji smirked playfully. Tara rolled her eyes.

"Please," she smirked. "I know that you're fine. You were flirting with Savannah just now, and your eyes light up when you see me."

"True true," he murmured, wondering how she knows how he usually behaves. Suddenly there was a _**Smack! **_and he felt a new bump on the back of his head. Tara had moved to the chair next to him and hit him on the head.

"Ow, what the hell?" he cursed, scowling at her.

"Savannah just so happens to be my _best friend_, so stay away from her. I know your type." she growled.

"What's my type then?" Sanji glared. His glare turned to a look of shock when Tara took his cigarette straight out of his mouth and took a long drag on it. He didn't know what shocked him more: that she didn't find it awkward that the cigarette was in his mouth beforehand or that Tara looked incredibly sexy with a cigarette between her gorgeous lips. She shrugged.

"The use-and-abuse type," she blew smoke in his face.

"I would never, ever _dream_ of abusing a woman," Sanji growled, his aura dark. "I may be a pirate but I am also a gentleman, not a barbaric fool." He fumbled in his pocket for another cigarette.

"You never answered my question." Tara sighed after a while.

"The crew? Hmmph, there always the same. Nami is probably shopping with Robin, Zoro will be being an idiot somewhere, Usopp is most likely buying things to make practical jokes with along with Chopper, Brook and Franky, and Luffy is doing something Luffy-like."

Tara chuckled. "You really care about your crew, even if you talk so badly of them, I bet."

"Yeah, they're all right." he muttered. He then remember what he wanted to talk to her about. "Oh, I almost forgot; I wanted to ask you about the famous person."

"Who?" Tara asked innocently.

"You know, the theif who takes stuff from arrogant rich people and gives the money to her hometown."

"Ah, you mean her," Tara smirked. "Lightning White."

"Is that her theif name?"

"Yes, its to do with her devil fruit powers."

"Well, it can't be anything to do with lightning, we've already met the idiot with that."

"No, its to do with flash. She ate the Furasshu Fruit."

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know exactly, but I think how it works is that she can create a flash of blinding light that leaves you blinded for a few moments, leaving you defenseless, even if you closed your eyes against it, because it is literally a wall of white light. Once you open your eyes, you're still hit by it."

"Interesting. But why 'Lightning White'?"

Tara laughed and stubbed out the cig. " Because one moment she's there, then a flash of light and after a second or two, she's gone, quick as lightning." She got up and stretched. "Wanna walk around town with me? I've gotta food shop for me and my roommates, and since you're such a _wonderful_ cook and all." she rolled her eyes playfully. Sanji laughed and ignored her insult by chuckling. He stubbed his cig out and offered a fresh one to Tara, who declined. "I do smoke, just not as often as you, chimey pot." she laughed.

"Fine." Sanji smirked, picking up her bags. He grinned full on when Tara gave him a confused look. "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I made a beautiful woman carry her own bags." He felt a slight shiver as Tara stroked his arm gently.

"I guess you are a gentleman." she murmured, smiling. She blushed the tiniest bit and cleared her throat. "Anyways, come help me food shop!"

Sanji chuckled under his breath, and as she led the way he left money for the drink - plus the tip he promised Savannah, and day-dreamed about Tara's blushing smile as he caught up to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another chapter! :D Sorry if it's been a while. James Blunt concert was ABSOLUTELY FUCKING AMAZING ^^ and yesterday and the day before were like, the most awesomest days ever...(yesterday, best mates's b-day, day before... )<strong>

**More will come soon if you R&R! ;D I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heheehe...so this one will be the first of some Tara POV's I have planned soooo... ^^**

**Also, thank you to my reviewers! you're all so awesome! ^^ **

* * *

><p>Now that I thought about it, Black Leg Sanji was quite cute. <em>Shut up, brain! Bad brain! Stupid, stupid brain!<em> I didn't want thoughts like that. I'm not one for relationships, more for flirting. I idly pointed to the fish stall and Sanji's eyes gleamed at the variety. He headed over without question, immediately questioning the fisherman on the quality and the weight and the freshness and possible recipes.

Okay, I was impressed. At first I thought he was just showing off when he said he was a great cook. But judging by the way he verbally attacked the fisherman with his knowledge, I got the feeling he just knew that he's the best because there simply wasn't anything he couldn't cook to perfection. As the fisherman bagged his choices (I noticed he bought extra for his crew) I dug into my back pocket(I'm not the type of girl to carry a purse...) but Sanji grabbed my arm, smirking.  
>"I got this," Sanji smiled. He took out his wallet and tossed a few bills on the table. The fisherman wistled at the both of them.<p>

"You have a very caring boyfriend, young Tara." he grinned.

"He's not my boyfriend." I frowned.

"Which hasn't stopped me from trying." Sanji added. I smacked his arm and he chuckled. He packed the bag in the cart he rented and offered me his arm. I rolled my eyes and ignored it. I heard the fisherman utter an 'ouch' under his breath, but Sanji simple chuckled.

"Yo, Chimney Pot, you comin'?" I tossed over my shoulder. He grinned.

* * *

><p>The rest of my morning involved a lot of arm slapping; either because he was flirting with the girls on the stalls, or because he kept agreeing with everyone who thought he was my new boyfriend. I'm pretty sure he'll have a nasty bruise there by tomorrow. When they filled the cart up I led him to the house I shared with my roommates Enja, Savannah and Zlatko. As I led him into the door, Enja practiacally jumped him in two seconds flat, squishing her boobs in his face and suffocating him. Eventually she let go and he wiped his nose to get rid of the surprise nose-bleed.<p>

"Hi! I'm Enja, nice to meet you!" she clapped her hands together. Enja was the dopey one out of all of us. Curvy, busty, with straw-blonde hair braided into loose braids on either side of her head and dark green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sanji. You're beautiful." _**Smack.**_

"I'm afraid you can't talk about me like that, my boyfriend wouldn't like it." Enja's hand retreated back again. Sanji rubbed his cheek. At the same moment, Zlatko barges in through the front door and knocks Sanji out of the way, sending him flying.

"Yo people! I'm home!" Enja sprang into him. "How's my girl?" The two kiss passionately. Zlatko described the phrase, 'Tall, dark and handsome' utterly. Tall and broad at 7ft, with short black-brown hair and dark eyes and a wide grin similar to Luffy's. It was obvious to anyone that wasn't an idiot, that he was an idiot. Sanji groaned from half way up the stairs where he landed.

"Nice to meet you," he croaked, shakily getting to his feet and brushing dust off his exquisite clothes.

"Okay, Sanji, these two dumbarses are Enja and Zlatko, the couple of this house. Idiotic couple, this is Sanji, he helped me with the food shop." Zlatko dropped Enja (who landed gracefully on her toes as usual) and slapped my shoulder.

"Looks like you're finally getting the hang of the dating business Tara!" I shrugged him off.

"No and never again." I growled, until I realised Sanji had no idea what I meant. He looked at me in a concerned way but I whipped around to the food cart outside. As I was gathering up some of our bags I could feel him in the doorway, watching me. "Want a picture? It'll last longer." I snapped. He didn't flinch like I wanted him to. Instead he looks pissed.

"If I ever come across whoever hurt you, I swear, I won't hold back..." grumbled Sanji under his breath as he lit a cig and took the bags out of my hands, _again_. I raised my eyebrows but said nothing.

Okay, so maybe my brain did have a point.


	6. IMPORTANT!

**Housten we have a problem!**

**Basically my internet is being really shit and has been disconnecting on and off. It takes hours to get it started again and it only lasts so long. Luckily I might be getting it fixed soon so don't worry! Also, its giving me a lot of spare time, so I'm writing lots of stuff for Cocktails, Flash and Icecubes, Mikans and Strawhats and also a new Bleach fanfiction! :)**

**So please bare with me! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thinking about everything and nothing**

I don't know what it is about Tara that makes me feel this way. She's just...mysterious. With secrets and tricks hidden up her sleeves, I knew I shouldn't trust her as easily as I do, I'm a pirate for God's sake. We should trust no-one but our Nakama. As I returned to make their lunch I wondered how they would react if they knew about Tara, or if they assumed I was always with a girl anyway.

"Sanji!" Nami called, making me smile as she tipped her empty wine glass to me. "More wine please."

"So, Cook-san, I was thinking of themes for our next party." said Robin.

"Yes, last time it was 'Disco Fever' thanks to Brook."

"I laughed so hard I nearly Laughed My Ass Off! But, I don't have have an ass to laugh off! _Yohoho_, Skull Joke!"

"Anyway the theme should be," she paused for dramatic effect, " A Cocktail Party."

"Whats that?" asked Luffy through a mouthful of meat.

"Sort of like fancy dress, Luffy, you know, guys wear formal clothes like Sanji's (like suits and such) and women wear dresses."

"And in the women's case, very sexy dresses," Nami winked, making Luffy blush.

"I'm all up for it," Franky yelled. "SUPA!"

"I'm getting the booze," Zoro mumbled, downing his beer. "But I'm not wearing a suit."

"I think you'd look quite sexy in formal clothes." Robin breathed into his ear, making him red.

"I'm making the decorations!" Usopp yelled, fist pumping. Chopper made agreeing noises.

"Are we inviting the locals too?" I asked them, thinking.

"I don't see why not." Luffy grinned.

"Good, because there's someone I'd like you guys to meet." I told them with determination.

"Your girlfriend?" Marimo smirked.

"No Baka,"I narrowed my eyes at him, lighting a new cigarette. "Just a few friends I made today."

"You? Friends?" snorted the green-haired swordsman.

"More than you, mossball."

"You starting a fight Ero-Cook?"

"Bring it on Marimo!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I know next to nothing about cooking, let alone Japanese recipes, so bear with me if the facts in here are wrong!)<strong>

* * *

><p>Damn that stupid pirate cook. I just couldn't get him off my mind. Harry called earlier (on that snail thing) and said he needed an extra pair of hands in the kitchen, because a crew of sailors are hosting a Cocktail Party and the restuarant was recommended. Of course, Harry got all excited and gave them a discount if they made ordered food for 200 instead of 150. It was currently just him and Savannah so I told him I'd lend a hand if he payed me extra. I changed, said goodbye to the Crazy Couple (who were making out on the couch and weren't even listening) and made it in five minutes.<p>

Working with Savannah is always fun. The girl was like a sister to me; just turned 18 with hourglass shape, she barely stood to my shoulder. Savannah, a.k.a. 'Sunbeam' was like a bundle of energy and smiles. On the plus side, she could make anyone smile no matter what kind of mood they were in. On the minus side, she was incredibly nosey.

"Did you see that blond guy staring at my chest? Total pervert!" she chattered while folding dumplings. I nodded absent-mindedly.

"Thats the kind of thing he does," Tara sighed, half annoyed.

"Why? Do you know him?" Savannah finished the 100 batch of dumplings and set them in the travel box and started on the next batch. I was currently wrapping plates of auderves in foil and setting them in the travelling boxes.

"Yeah. Kinda. Not really." I frowned at the plates in front of me. "I've talked with him once or twice. And today he helped me with the food shopping. Everybody thought we were together, it was so annoying."

"Is he really perverted with you too?" Savannah moved on to pastries, neading dough in flour. I finished the plates and started helping.

"No, I told him what's what with me. He got the message pretty quickly."

"He is kind of cute though."

"Hmm, quite a gentleman too."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah- wait what?" I stopped neading the dough and shot her a look. She was grinning evilly.

"I saw you two from the restaurant window earlier. You two get on really well."

"Oh. Well, I dunno, his crew's reputation isn't exactly the best."

"Neither's yours!"

"SHH!" I flung flour at her, making her shreik. "I told you not to talk about it here."

"You don't have to fling flour at me to get me to shut up." Savannah smirked, flicking some at my apron. I scooped up a handful from the bag and laughing like a mad person, I threw it straight in her face. She coughed, shocked, then grabbed her bag. I grabbed mine. Just like in a western show-down we circled eah other, flour at the ready.

"3," I whispered.

"2!" she giggled.

"1! FIGHT!" we screamed, throwing flour all over the place. It was a good thing we were already finished with everything apart from the pastry toppings. It was so fun just making a mess.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up our order-" a male voice interuppted us. We both recognised it.

"Sanji!" I exclaimed, dropping the flour bag in my hand. He was looking at us with a strangled look of desire, as if he wanted to eat us right this instant. "_Your _crew is the one holding the Cocktail party?"

"Umm, yeah." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "We have a different themed party for every island we go to."

"Thats just...messed up." I muttered. I knew I was blushing under all the flour. He chuckled at the sight of us.

"What happened here?" he laughed, walking over. His hand lifted to my face and brushed flour off my cheek with his thumb. I blushed and smacked his hand away, scowling. He merely smirked and held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay," he whispered under his breath. He cleared his throat and spoke with Savannah. "Want help cleaning up?"

"If you mean the kitchen and not my face, sure." she taunted. She practically choked on her words when Sanji put an apron on and started stacking all the dirty cutlery and plates and mixing bowls beside the sink. "Y-you were serious with helping?"

"I am a gentleman, or am I not?" he replied casually, rinsing two cloths under the tap and passing them to us. As we washed our faces he continued, "I'll pack up our food and set it by the back door to take with me, and then I'll clean the tables. Sound good?" Savannah could only nod as he left, humming.

"Smoking is allowed when we're not cooking, by the way." I shouted to him. He nodded and instantly his hand went to his pocket, producing a cigarette. I folded my arms. "You going to offer me one?" Sanji grinned, lit the cigarette and sauntered over. He took a deep drag on it, and stuck in my mouth. I took a quick drag and blew smoke in his face. "Much better." I smirked. He chuckled and offered a startled Savannah a cig. She shook her head. He lit it and stuck it in the corner of his mouth.

When he left the room with an armful of boxed food, Savannah started sqealing and jumping up and down on the spot. "OH MY GOD! Not only is he cute and obviously a gentleman, he's totally your type!"

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes, taking the cig and flicking ashes at her. I stuck it back in my mouth and started filling the sink with hot water, adding soap and some of the plates and cutlery. "We just get along in a very sarcastic way."

"Of course," Savannah rolled her eyes, grabbing the broom and starting to sweep the floor. "Just like you to deny the obvious."

"What's obvious?"

"That you two are totally into each other!"

"Don't be stupid, Sunbeam."

"Whatever." Savannah finished the sweeping while Sanji came back in for more boxes.

I knew I'd regret ignoring the calculating look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go, please and thankyou! :) the next one's gonna be hard, because it'll be a special one! the first half will be in Savannah's POV, then the rest dedicated to the real live people that I based Enja (en-ya, btw) and Zlatko on. :)<strong>

**Internet is still crap and will probably explode within this hour! Dx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Savannah POV**

"Sanji-kun!" I called out of the window; more like shout-whispering, because Tara was in the other room.

"Ah, Savannah-san, how lovely it is to see you again." Sanji called, I had to wave frantically for him to quieten down.

"Will you please _shush?_ Tara doesn't know that I'm about to fall out of this window trying to talk to you, wait there!" I galloped down the stairs, quietly past the living room, then scribbled a hasty note by the snail-phone that I was off for a walk, and that by-the-way, we were invited to Sanji's crew's party, so we'll all go shopping later.

I bounded out of the door and up to the blonde haired man waiting for me.

"Are we invited to your party?" I asked him, with a look in my eyes that said _we are so going._

"I was just about to ask if you wanted to go," Sanji replied, puffing on his cigarette. He hesitated a little. "Do you think Tara would like to come?" I nodded vigorously, grinning slightly evilly.

"Of course she would!" I giggled. "She just might not show it. She likes looking cool and not bothered. What kind of entertainment will there be?"

"We'll have live music thanks to Brook and Franky's crazy contraptions, dancing, and such."

"Great! Hey, have you got any performers?"

"Sadly, we tried performing with our tricks and...abilities, however it proved to be, well, dengerous on numerable levels, so we had to cancel any performances from our crew."

"Great! I have just the performers for ya! And, you won't have to pay extra!"

"How's that?"

"I'm one of them!" I smirked. "There's a group of girls who do acrobatics and various other types of dancing. Zumba dancing and Bollywood happen to be the favourites. Probably because it includes singing."

"Sounds great. Do you think you could persuade your team to dance at our party?"

"Hell yeah. I'm _bestfriends_ with our leading lady." I winked pointfully, but he didn't get it. Looks like he'll just have to wait and find out.

* * *

><p>I got to meet some of Sanji's crewmates not long after. I recognised an old friend of mine just before Sanji pointed her out.<p>

"CAT THEIF NAMI!" I squealed, dashing over. I saw the look of surprise on her face as she turned.

"Sunbeam? Is that _you?"_ she gasped. I charged straight into her with a fierce hug.

"It's me! It's me, Sunbeam!" I giggled, and she shrieked and jumped around in my arms. Sanji stood behind us with a face like, _wtf._ (xD) Robin joined him.

"Do you know each other?" Sanji choked out.

Nami calmed down greatly, and looped her arm through mine. "Savannah Sunbeam was a friend of mine when I was younger. She stayed at our island before travelling with her family again."

"We'd make up dances together," I giggled, still bouncing on the balls of my feet. "And this was all before Arlong." When Nami looked at me, surprised, I smirked. "Hunny, I _know_ about your crew. I've kept tabs on ya. That captain of yours is _finnne."_ I drawled.

"Well he's mine so keep your paws off!" Nami bumped shoulders with me. We laughed.

"I'm _sooo_ coming to your party!"

"Oh my God! I'm so excited now!" Nami yelled.

"I know! My dance group's gonna perform there!"

"Really? Do you think they'll let me join in like old times?"

"Duh! They'll count their lucky stars that you're joining in! Just come by the big town hall a hour or so before the party starts, which is at 7, right?"

"Right, I'll be there at 4:30ish then." She glanced at an amused Robin. "Ah, this is Robin, I guess you must've heard about her."

"I know. I'm a big fan of you!" I cut through the formalities and gave her a hug. She seemed surprised but not offended. "Do you want to dance too?"

"That comes at quite a surprise, seeing as we're are not exactly, erm, good role models." Robin chuckled. "And yes, maybe just this once."

"Me and Nami were in the same business together, weren't we, Cat Theif Nami?" I smriked proudly. Nami smirked back and laughed.

"Sunbeam, you haven't changed a bit!" Nami eyed Sanji. "But how do you know her, Sanji?"

Sanji had been staring at us for a while as we giggled and squealed and hugged. He came to when Nami repeated the question. "Oh, Savannah's one of the friends I was talking about last night."

"Really? That's like, such a coincedence." Nami grinned. "Is Savannah your 'girlfriend' then?"

"No!" Sanji and I yelled at the same time.

"He likes my best friend-slash-roommate Tara," Sanji made a growling noise and took a deep drag on his cigarette, though he didn't argue. "Only she keeps turning him down by only being friends with him."

"Doesn't he go all perverted on her?"

"Oi."

"Oh no, Tara's hit him often enough about it."

We laughed when Sanji's cheeks turned a little pink. Robin coughed discreetly and said that they'll need to continue shopping for the preparations. Nami hugged me one last time and whispered, "See you in the hall." before heading off with Robin trailing. Sanji made to walk over with me but I shooed him away.

"Go get ready with them!" I laughed. "I'm gonna go shop with Tara and the others, and go get our dance team ready."

He nodded, gave me a small smile and called for Nami and Robin to wait for him. In the mean time, I skipped home, singing as load as I could in order to warm up; I didn't care if anyone looked at me.

* * *

><p><strong>-Enja and Zlatko-<strong>

"Zlakky, do you like this dress?" Enja pulled the curtain of the changing room open and strutted around the dress shop in a pale green, one shouldered dress that had multiple skirts around the knees.

"Beautiful." Zlatko replied with his grin and accent. Enja loved the accent. Zlatko was foreign, you see, and his Bulgarian accent was amazing.

"You've said that for the last three dresses!" she wailed, still grinning.

"You are beautiful in anything." Zlatko grinned, then revealed a blueish-green dress he had kept hidden behind his back. "I think you would look best in this too."

"God, Zlatko, that looks amazing!" Enja squealed. Zlatko chuckled as she attempted to run in the dress she had on; she snatched the dress from his hands, held it up to her in the mirror, squealed even louder and went to try it on. He could hear her sighing, giggling and sqealing as she changed into it. When she opened the curtain again, he knew he'd picked the perfect dress.

"This is perfect! It goes with my dance costume as well!" Enja grinned, referring to the extatic Savannah, who came home to burst out everything she'd talked to Sanji about. Tara huffed and argued; complaining about how Savannah didn't ask her if she had wanted to go in the first place and that now she'd have to go so as to not look rude. Enja and Savannah knew she was secretly thrilled. Then they called up the other dancers and told them to meet up at 4 in the town hall for practice and costume checks. Then Savannah left with Tara to go dress shop, leaving Enja and Zlatko alone.

* * *

><p>"What else would you want today to do?" Zlatko smiled down at the girl that was hanging on his right arm, his other carrying her bags.<p>

"The beach!" she grinned, squeazing his arm slightly. Personally Zlatko hadn't been to it often, for he came from deep inland, but he would enjoy it if she was with him. They walked along lesiurely, nodding hellos to acquaintances they saw as they passed. Most people recognised them as 'The Couple of the Year'. They'd entered February's Valentine contest not long ago and won...for the third year running.

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless autumn sky making it surprisingly warm. Enja loved this island. Sunny and warm during the day, cool and crispy at night. Beaches, a mountain, hills and fields- everything she loved. The beaches especially; she grew up by the beach. She came here for each of her birthdays as a kid; she often came here with Savannah (and later with Tara) during her teen years, discussing teen topics such as clothes and hot pirates(she just remembered Savannah mentioning the Pirate named Straw Hat Luffy, who was new at that time) and normal guys. Savannah would jump from guy to guy with each month, Tara ignored requests of courtship completely...apart from that one time. Enja cringed subconsciously, and after a curious glance from Zlatko, she straightened up again and carried on thinking. She and Zlatko have known each other for five years now, from when she was eighteen and he twenty, to now. He origionally came to this island as a sailor on a trading ship, but stayed after an injury to his leg when he was hiking around the island's mountain. Enja, being a mountain person, was the one who found him, helped him and nursed him back to health. They became great friends and he decided he didn't want to leave again. After two years of knowing each other as good friends, Zlatko had stepped it up a little and asked to 'court' her. Well of course she said yes!

They arrived at the biggest beach on the island, called Marizion. She let Zlatko lead her to an ice-cream stand and he bought them ice-cream; Zlatko two scoops of** lemon citrus (;D)** on a cone, Enja a small tub of cookies and cream. They came across a beach hut and rented an umbrella; Enja ran quickly to the surf club's changing rooms to put on her new bikini- dark green that had optional strings that you could tie around your neck or unhook and wear strapless; and matching dark green bottoms. She tied her translucent white scarf around her waist and undid her braids, letting the long length of golden waves fall down her back. She did this all in about a minute and rushed out to grab her ice cream again. Zlatko handed her his and quickly took off his shirt; he was already in his swimming trunks. She licked his ice-cream absent-mindedly, making him laugh and say, "Oi."

She noticed and giggled. "Oops." licking the lemon-flavoured ice-cream 'innocently'. She had a tiny bit smeared on the side of her mouth. Zlatko tilted her chin up with his free hand, then kissed it away.

"Delicious." he smiled, making her giggle. She blushed as he looked her up and down in her bikini, obviously enjoying the sight of the tiny blonde. She was a modest tall but quite short compared to him, and she wasn't as busty as some people they knew -coughSavannahcough- but she was everything he liked. He grabbed her bag with her clothes in and his ice cream, then they searched for a perfect spot in the sand. They had a while until Enja needed to join up with Tara and the others to practice for the cocktail party, so he set the umbrella up and they sat there, enjoying their ice-creams. When they finished them, they threw them away in a nearby bin and leaned back on the sand dunes, Zlatko with one arm behind his head and the other holding Enja's; who was nestled in the crook of that arm. With her free hand, Enja idly stroked her hand up and down his abs, loving how firm and strong they felt under her delicate fingers. She let go of his hand and twisted around to face him, hands on his chest and smiling sweetly.

"Love you," she whispered, blushing faintly. Zlatko loved seeing her blush.

"Love you too," he whispered, pulling her into a kiss. He leaned back into the sand and she followed, leaning more and more on top of him. He growled playfully against her lips and pulled her completely onto his lap. She gasped against his mouth, laughing breathily as his arms hugged her slender hips. Being this shy little thing, Zlatko wasn't surprised she broke the kiss, breathing heavily while looking to see if anyone was watching. He didn't particually care, but he knew she might get embarrassed. He sat up with her still sitting sideways on his lap; holding her in a tight embrace.

"Mine." he growled playfully, planting kisses along her jaw line and neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned a little as he found the ticklish spot on her neck. She tugged his short hair until he looked at her, then kissed him straight on the lips. It started off innocent, but then he licked her lips, asking for entrance. Moaning, she let his tongue slide into her mouth and meet with hers. He gripped her waist tightly, enjoying the feel of her skin under his hands. One hand wandered down her leg and his squeezed her thigh, then it wander high and stroked her cheek; the other had moved up to her back and it was tugging and playing with her long wavy hair.

So they sat there and made out for a while. Eventually Zlatko got a little bored and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and heading for the sea.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, laughing.

"We go for a swim now, yes?" he laughed. She pounded her tiny fists against his back, to no avail.

"But it's cold!" she wailed. He simply laughed harder, staggering into the waves. When he was up to his waist he threw her in. She shreiked, coming up coughing and spluttering. He laughed so hard he fell over when a big wave hit him. Enja eventually stopped looking pissed and splashed him. This resulted in a big water fight, then another girl splashed Zlatko, which resulted in a guy splashing her; a massive girl-against-guy ensued; the girls got their asses kicked, sadly enough. Mainly because the guys would throw their girlfriends or sisters into the deeper waves.

It was about two in the afternoon now, Zlatko and Enja walked hand in hand back to the house they all shared. Savannah was already there with a mildly annoyed Tara, but then they all showered and got ready to go, so they were too busy to start yelling. As they gathered up their costumes, Zlatko kissed goodbye his girlfriend.

"See you soon." he grinned.

"Bye babe!" she laughed, already having to run to catch up with the others. Zlatko couldn't help but smirk at that ass as she left.

* * *

><p>LOZZY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WITH THE LEMONY NESS. *gets shot* (If you don't know the other meaning of a lemon, then you won't get the joke)<p>

**PLEASE READ**

**so since the 8th I've been back to school, which means I'll be going through some tough shit. I'm in a class full of people I either don't like or am not liked by, apart from one dude who's a manga fan like me, and we kinda get along. **

**Oh, did I mention it's the same school as my creepy ex? **

**Oh well. At least I can hang with my old friends. I was at that school before, then switched, now repeating my last year at this one as part of extended school shiz. My group of friends is connected with his, so this'll be fun...**

**Also, I'll be taking after school classes that help with homework, with lunch thrown in as a bonus, which means I'll actually eat lunch for once xD**

**But the classes are pointing out one thing: OMG I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK.**

**So I have less time to update and shizz.**

**Plus, it doesn't exactly help that Loz (who I based Enja on, aka. my BFF) keeps asking for chapters, which makes me do the opposite and not write any. I dunno why its like that. I can write chapters easily normally, but as soon as someone (Loz mainly) knows that I'm writing it, I get put off. **

**So go blame Loz for this chappie taking so long! .**

**Also, my old teach who gave me extra german lessons is back. WTH? I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU, STOP STALKING ME. ;-;**

**She looks like Harry Potter with gray hair.**

**And she's a snooty bitch.**

**So wish me luck, 'kay?**

**I'll try and update every two weeks at the latest.**

**(If you get bored, read my other fanfics?)**


End file.
